youngdraculafandomcom-20200223-history
Vladimir Dracula/Powers
Main Article: Vladimir Dracula Vladimir Dracula has been granted an immense amount of power since he turned into a vampire and through the series he's learnt to control them: they have also gotten better and stronger through training with the Count and Bertrand de Fortunessa. Super Strength Vlad, since Series 4, has displayed very small snippets of his super strength such as when he was punching Bertrand's hands. *'Series 2:' He didn't show any super strength but since he changed at the end, it is likely that he had this ability *'Series 3: ',Vlad was finally growing mature as a vampire and his powers were increasing (though weren't honed). When he finally started training with Betrand he gave a punch so powerful there was a shockwave after Bertrand received it: also when Sethius had Count Dracula in the air Vlad grabbed his arm forcing him down (but with a struggle). He also pushed his dad into a wall, but it is unknown if it is super strength or telekinesis. *'Series 4: '''He shows it briefly by pushing malik into a chair with just one hand and when he had to fight Malik he showed his strength when he threw them both down through the floor. Super Speed Vlad can use his super speed to travel long and short distances really quickly. *'Series 3: Vladimir has used this ability in nearly every long distance walk and it's shown that he has gotten fast to the point that all you see is a blur. *'''Series 4: '''Vlad has gotten somewhat faster than before Super Sense Now Vlad can sense things that occur around him. '''Series 3:' '''Vlad could sense that Johnno was behind him even though he had his back turned. '''Series 4:' '''Since season 3 Vlad's senses have likely grown but, despite this, he was unable to detect an invisible being that has been in the same room as him on several occasions. Super Smell Vlad has an advanced sense of smell. '''Series 3: Vlad could smell that Erin had blood in her bag. Series 4: '''Vlad could smell the blood stain on Erins shirt. Super Hearing He can hear people from a distance '''Series 3:' '''Vlad heard Erin Noble crying in her room, moreover he heard her again when she was talking outside and he was in his room. Visions Vlad can see visions of people he cares about '''Series 3:' Vlad saw a vision of Ingrid running from the slayers, also he saw a vision of Erin when she was kidnapped. Series 4:' '''Vlad saw where Ryan Noble went just from touching the same wall Ryan had just touched and later saw a vision of Miss McCauley when she was in danger Hypnotism *'Series''' 3: 'Vlad can easily put people under his control and easily take them out of a trance such as when he took Renfield out of a serious mind wipe, all he did was tell him to remember and clicked his fingers *'Series' 4: '''This power has improved as he was able to place a mindwipe on almost every slayer in the world. However, he can't do this to people he cares about. Telepathy *'Series 3:' 'This ability was trained however, even though when he put his mind to it the mind message was clear, he struggled a lot. *'Series 4:' This power has likely improved however trained slayers can block his telepathy from reaching them. Telekinesis *'''Series 3:' '''Early on,' like telepathy, Vlad had a really hard time utilising this power. Later on, he has honed this skill to the point where he doesnt have to focus very much (he can throw people and other vampires into walls). *'''Series 4:' '''This ability has possibly improved. Now he can use as an attack to throw an telekenetic impulse at someone which launches them several metres. Flight *'Series 3:' 'He could use this power in bat form. *'Series 4:' Vlad can do this much more easily. Shapeshifting *'''Series 3:' '''Vlad could only turn into a bat with concentration and advice from Zoltan. *'Series 3:' 'Now he can turn into bat with no effort. Fire Creation *'Series 3:' Vlad can easily light candles and even (when Ingrid made a threat) made a ring of fire which didn't burn the ground. *'''Series 4:' '''Vlad can now create fire from just looking. Fireballs *'Series 3:' 'He can create fireballs that can damage objects. *'Series 4:' Vlad's fireballs are more powerful and destructive. Now he can control a fireball that someone has thrown at him and absorb it in his hands to turn into telekenetic energy. Intagibility *'''Series 3:' '''Unknown '- Never seen. *'''Series 4:' '''Vlad can now go through objects such as gates. Electricity Generation *'Series 3:' 'Vlad could release electrical currents from his hands which had a devastating effect. *'Series 4:' Getting more powerful. Vlad can now use this power to kill people and low-level vampires. Shockwave Generation *'''Series 4:' '''Vlad can release a cascading pulse which ripples the surfaces he sends it to that makes the ground move to take his targets off balance and sometimes drop to the floor. Zoning *'Series 4:'' '''Vlad now has the ability to blast an optic green ray at someone to turn them into a crystal.